Tired
by Gugugaga
Summary: Usagi has her 4 best friends and Mamoru,Sailor Moon has her senshies and Tuxedo Mask.But what about times when her friends aren’t there for her,and her boyfriend is yet to enter the picture?Usagi must learn how to deal with the burden alone.
1. Tired

**Hey minna-chan! I'm surprised at myself for posting a new story so shortly after the last one. Well, this is a one-shot that I wrote in one sitting. It was sort of a spur of the moment thing…I suddenly wanted to write it in the middle of studying for my history quiz! Lol. Maybe it was because I was studying about the beginning of World War One? It sort has some similarities to what this story is about doesn't it?..oh well, maybe not. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Oh! And please, please, please review! Your comments, suggestions and even criticism are always greatly appreciated. Thank you!**

She was exhausted from the hours of battle. Her energy had been drained completely from trying to bring the youma down. She sighed as she felt the soft material of her sheets brush against the bruised skin on her left shoulder. Shutting her eyes for a minute, the scene from less than an hour ago appeared in her mind, as she clutched to the material that seemed to be the only thing that was giving her comfort and protection at the moment.

_--_

_She screamed in pain as she felt the sharp blades thrown by the youma cut into her skin. Her fuku had done nothing to lessen the damage and was now stained with spots of blood. They were everywhere, the wounds—her arms, stomach, legs._ _Groaning as she was being thrown onto the ground by the strong force, she found no strength to even lift her head up to see if her fellow senshies are okay. Gasping for breath as her hands unconsciously clutched to the ground in pain…_

"_Mars fire!" she heard the familiar voice of her friend boom. So Sailor Mars was the only one still standing. But it was obvious she wouldn't be to hold off the youma by herself much longer…_

_suddenly a rose was thrown before her. It was him again…_

"_Sailor Moon are you okay?" He knelt down to her side, it only took him a split second to contemplate the sight of the almost unconscious girl before him. "Stupid question…" He shook his head to himself before she had time to gather enough strength to answer, and flew off to finish the battle started by the scouts._

_--_

She forced her eyes open, trying to ignore the pain from her wounded body. But it was the pain inside that was much harder to endure. Her heart was mixed with so many different emotions. She didn't know what to think; her heart had told her so many times to trust Tuxedo Kamen and his ways, but how much about him does she know really? Maybe Luna was right—he could be an enemy that was using the scouts for his own purposes, instead of trying to help them for all she knows, which would explain why he had taken the crystals. But something within her told her the opposite; He just can't be…because if he was, then she definitely wouldn't be able to handle it…

Because she was slowly falling in love with him.

She had tried to pull herself out of the mess before she would drown, but it could not be helped. This feeling…was indescribable. Her feelings for Andrew could not even come close to what she was feeling for this mysterious man that had saved her life so many times…like he had done tonight. It sounded strange, but sometimes she could not help but to feel that there was something so familiar about this man behind the mask, whoever he was…something she could never quite put her finger on.

She sighed…who knew being Sailor Moon would be so hard? At first the idea of being Tokyo's newest superhero was…well, exciting. But experience from the past few months or so had taught her it wasn't merely that. There were still so many Negaverse monsters to be fought, crystals to be collected, and new enemies to be faced. Yet she was already worn out…both physically and mentally. Tonight, the battle had been won in the end, but at what cost? She needn't to look around to find the answer—her wounded body and the extreme pain endured was the proof. So were the other scouts. They too, had went home tonight knowing this wasn't the last life-death situation they'd face as the Sailor Scouts.

The battle had been won, but this was merely the beginning of a long and hard war. And she didn't know how much of this she could take—it was a physically demanding job, but more importantly, what she had seen and felt as Sailor Moon was eating her alive inside. The times when she was but a carefree and innocent average fourteen year old trying to pass math was long behind her; she had already seen too much of what greed, jealousy, and the fight over power and control can do. And her confusions about her own feelings have matured and refined her as well, as she learnt something valuable: love can cause pain as well…just like what she felt for…him.

It was times like this that she wondered why she even bothered. Was it really worth it? She knew this was her job, but…why her? Why was she the one to find the Princess, and why was she the one that had to protect this city? Why was she the one to cross paths with Tuxedo Kamen…?

She was so tired of this life. Yet this was her destiny. This was her life.

She carefully turned to the other side, trying to ignore the pain on her left arm as she did, and glanced at the electric clock. 2:03. It read. It was the hour when most of Tokyo city was in deep sleep, all except the senshies and maybe some work-aholics.

Sometime between her thoughts, it had begun to rain, hard. The sounds of raindrops were heard from her room, pounding her windows in a casual rhythm. She looked out, and saw the rain trickling down the windows. The moon, for some reason, was no where to be seen tonight…there was nothing but a dark sky…just like when she went to battle tonight. The weather outside was exactly like how she felt—sad and dull and gloomy…

She wondered what he was doing at this hour.

After gazing at the rain falling outside for a few minutes, her eyelids began to feel heavy.

_This is my job. This is my life…my destiny._ She sighed once again, slowly repeating the sentences in her mind. And she was slowly beginning to accept it too. Maybe tomorrow morning she will wake up and feel better, and maybe she would fully accept this, and be grateful for the responsibility that she was given…

Maybe she will tomorrow…but for now, she was so exhausted, and so tired of this life…

She shifted her body a little, letting the soft material of her sheets gently embrace her limp body, before she let slowly her heavy eyelids shut…'_My life…my destiny…' _and the petit blonde was now in deep, peaceful slumber, just like the rest of Tokyo, all except for one man…

On the rooftop of a nearby apartment building, Tuxedo Kamen was standing, lost in his own thoughts about the blonde he'd saved earlier that night, as the pouring rain drenched his costume along with some blood. Looking down at the now peaceful city being that was being cleansed by the falling rain, he shook his head to himself. _'Tomorrow morning it will start all over again…' _Deciding it's time to get some rest himself, he climbed down from the rooftop and flung onto a balcony on the twelfth floor, then opened the screen door from behind him and walked into his own apartment.

**Well, what do you think? Like or no like? Please let me know by clicking the little blue button at the left bottom of the page that says: _review_ to the left of it. Your reviews are always appreciated, yup, even the flames! I take them as uh…motivating criticism! So please…(commercial voice) give a review…and make one little girl _very _happy this week. And it won't even cost you _one_ cent! (audience gasps) **

**Okay I think you get the point…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Cuze if you don't…someone will be very very sad…(sniff, sniff)**

**Audience: _awwwwwww_…**

**Ah! Infomercial…mood…taking over…escape…before it's too late…**

**Ja…ne…**

**The one **(pant)…**the only **(pant) (pant)**…**

**Gugugaga…**


	2. The Breakdown

AN: Okay, I know I said that this was going to be a **one shot**, but then…I got bored during the holidays, and I actually liked this story, and I realized that, this story have room for, you know, expansion, whatever that means. So, I decided to keep on writing. I don't know if there's gonna be a point in the story if it keeps going. But…I just couldn't resist. So, here ya go, hope you enjoy!

Um, btw, I have no idea where this is going, I have no plans whatso ever for what's going to happen next. So, sorry if it sucks. I try.

_**I don't own Sailor Moon. However, I do own the story…based on Sailor Moon…which I don't own **(Damn our adequate laws!)._

* * *

It was her mother's shrieks that woke the startled Usagi up the next morning. "Usagi you're going to be _laaaaaaaaate _again! Honestly, sweetie, I thought you went to bed at 8: 00 last night, so how come you're _still _in bed! Come on! Get up! For the love of God Usagi, just get up!"

Groaning, she opened her eyes as narrowly as possible—afraid that the sunlight might blind her—to look at the time. If it was before 8:00, she was _not _getting up.

Unfortunately for her, Ikoku Tsukino had already dragged her still-limp body out of those protective sheets of hers. "_Ow…Ow!_!" She heard herself scream as her body landed on her bedroom floor with _Tump…_which, kind of woke her up, much to her dislike.

Seeing that she had accomplished her goal, Ikoku went downstairs to get breakfast ready.

Groggily, Usagi dragged her feet across the room and stood in front of the mirror on her dresser's door. Examining her reflection, she realized that her mom must've been too busy ushering her out of bed to notice the nasty bruise on her right shoulder—which didn't seem to have gotten better from last night, if anything, it looked worse. She sighed and quickly slipped out of her nightgown and into her school uniform. She was going to have to check with the rest of the gang on how _they _had gotten home last night.

"USAGI! ARE YOU UP?" Hollered Ikoku from downstairs.

"Yes mother." Mumbling, she grabbed her schoolbag before walking out of her room.

* * *

The truth was, she _didn't _feel better the next day, like she'd hoped the night before. She couldn't even find the energy to _run _to school, even though it was apparent that she was going to be late. It took everything in her just to drag her feet across the ground. Giving an exasperated sigh, she stole a glance from her watch for the 5th time since she departing from her house that morning. 8: 17, yup, she was clearly going to be late. She could just imagine her sensei sitting in the classroom, wearing a proud grin on her stupid, ugly face—feeling accomplished that she had once again made the correct predicament that Usagi Tsukino was going to be ' tardy'.

Then another image flashed through her mind: herself standing outside her classroom, hands holding a bucket of water each, as a punishment for her 'tardiness'.

She cringed just thinking about it. As if she didn't have enough on her plate right now, with the injuries from last night, her parents' demands to know why her grades were slipping even _more _(if that was even possible) for the past few months, her having to pretend to go to sleep at 8:00 practically everyday now, with the endless youma attacks and all, and having to decide what to do about Tuxedo Kamen.

_Oh my God…**Tuxedo Kamen.**_

What happened to him anyway? She hoped that he wasn't badly hurt.

Or worse. He could've been dead, and she wouldn't have known.

Shaking her head violently, she tried to drive some of her fear away. No, no…that wasn't possible…Tuxedo Kamen saved you last night, remember? Sure, he was hurt, but he could still move and everything, and then like usually, he disappeared before you could thank him. Slowly, Usagi calmed down…_of course he's still alive, stupid! He's stronger than that…he can handle a few cuts and bruises._

And that, made her feel better than she had for the past 24 hours. _Way _better.

With her newfound energy, she feet moved at a faster pace. But of course, she was still going to be late at this rate. But she didn't care; she forgot all about it. Tuxedo Kamen wasn't dead!

Never had she rejoiced so much because of someone's existence in this world.

But then of course, all good things had to come to an end. It took exactly a split second to end Usagi's good mood. It also took a split second for Usagi to spot a red car to stop beside her, with a certain jerk wad's head popping out the window.

You make the connection.

"Hey Odango! Aren't you late for school?" Called the jerk wad/ egotistical moron/ pig-headed person/ a lot more names that are inappropriate for the rating of this story but Usagi certainly thought of. He paused, then added, "…Like usual?"

She looked at him coldly, before turning her head around and kept on walking, too tired to even waste her insults on him.

Mamoru, however, apparently didn't take this rejection to heart. Since his car followed the blonde, as she began to walk faster, and faster.

"Odango! Yo, Odango!" He called, louder this time, as his hands were on the wheels.

_Just go away! Leave. Me. Alone. _God…what was _wrong _with him? Didn't he have a life of some sort besides making her life a living hell? This was the last thing she needed right now. She was too tired…too exhausted to have to put up with him. Long gone were her happiness brought on by Tuxedo Kamen's existence. Just hearing his voice annoyed the hell out of her. How come she never noticed before how piercing his voice was to her ears? And how come she never felt how her head was pounding until now? It was like…she could hear her own pulse. She could feel the blood rushing through her head. She felt so weak, so tired, the feelings from last night returned to her, when she was been thrown onto the ground by the youma. Everything was spinning around her…

"Odango? Hey, Odango?" Called a voice, far away…

She felt so sick. But she kept on walking. Her legs were guiding her, she just wanted to get away. But why? Why was she doing this?

Someone was saying her name, over and over. But she ignored it. It just…all didn't matter anymore. Why _did _it matter? What was it that made her feel like this in the first place? She stopped, her legs stopped guiding her, without realizing.

Nothing mattered. None of it made sense.

She gasped for air, trying to control…_it._ She buried her head in one hand, while the other rubbed one of her temples, and crouched down to the ground. She heard herself sob—that desperate, pathetic noise she made, she hated it. _I'm weak. I can't control it. I can't do anything about it! _Why? Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't she be normal? Why, had she been cursed with all this? She never asked for this…she never asked for the countless scars and bruises left on her body, she never asked to play the hero. She never wanted to be saved by some mysterious guy in a cape every time she's on the verge of dying. She never _wanted _to nearly die every week! She never _asked _to see how hideous greed and jealousy are. She never _asked _to have _him _on her mind every waking moment of her day.

It was still a burden, no matter what she hoped for last night.

Her body shook as she sobbed, but slowly, everything around her was becoming more real. Her senses returned to her. The buzzing in her ears stopped. She felt her tears making their way down her cheeks and onto her lips. The sweet air burned her lungs. There was a hand on her back, and she sensed someone squatting beside her. "_Usagi_…" He whispered. It felt…good. It felt comfortable. She didn't stop crying, she couldn't swallow her emotions back inside, and she didn't want to. He pulled her closer, into his chest, and let his warmth surround her. Wrapping his arms around her, he let her bury her head in his chest. " It's okay…it's okay, Usagi." They rocked back and forth, back and forth, like a parent comforting his vulnerable little girl who'd fell and hurt her knees…or a good friend trying to tell her that some boy wasn't worth it.

She _was _vulnerable, wasn't she?

Eventually, she stopped sobbing, suddenly becoming aware of not only his comforting warmth, but his scent as well, which was equally comforting. Her tears soaked through his black sweater, under his green blazer. _Wait a minute…_For the first time since her breakdown, it registered in her mind who it was that got his arms around her. Abruptly, she broke free from him—and missed his warmth instantly, much to her regret—and looked up to this person that had been silently watching her all along. Her eyes met his sincere blue ones. Once knowing for sure who this was, she immediately got up, her face beaming red from the embarrassment, hands clinging onto the fabric of her skirt. The only sound that came from her were the sound of her sniffles, the result of her hard sobbing, while she stood there, head down, staring at her feet, which were shifting awkwardly on the ground. Finally daring to look at his face, she caught the sight of his sincere, but worried smile that replaced his usual proud, scornful expression.

Being a little uncomfortable as well, he cleared his throat, "So… uh, are you- I mean, what…um, you want me to take you home?"

She shook her head quietly.

"Er…okay. But you have to go home. I mean…are you sick or something? Do you want me to take you to the doctor?…Usagi?"

Silence hung in the air like a bag of wet sand. Usagi, obviously still embarrassed, shook her head again and stretched her cheek muscles to show a tight smile, hoping he'd buy it.

No such luck. Mamoru gave an exasperated sigh and walked a step towards Usagi, closing the gap that had formed between them unawared. "Usagi, is something the matter? You can tell me."

She found herself shaking her head once again. "Nothing." She simply said, trying to sound confident. _I'm just…so tired, that's all. I just need to get way from all this._

He studied her with a concerned expression. After a few seconds, he said: "But…if you're not feeling well you need to go home. Or do you want me to take you somewhere else, so that we can…talk or something?"

_That's right. I'm sick of this. And it's not like I can just talk myself out of this._ "No…I don't need to talk. But thank you." She turned and started walking away. She didn't need to bring him into this. No matter how nice it just felt…having to cry in his arms like that. She wanted someone to talk to, she really did. But she had to resist bringing anyone into this.

"Wait Usagi!" She felt a hand grab hers. She whipped her head around to face him. "Where are you going?" Asked Mamoru, with a glimpse of fear in his voice.

" No where."

He sighed. " Was it me? Was it what I said? Was it how I always made fun of you? Because…well, I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

Finding herself a little irritated, she replied: "No…it's not you. God…this has nothing to do with you. Not everything's about you, you know."

Looking ashamed, he looked away. "Oh…Sorry, I thought…so you just weren't feeling well, huh?"

Usagi bit her tongue to hold back a sarcastic remark.

"So…I can give you a ride somewhere, if you want." He paused. "I don't even have to take you home."

Usagi looked at his car, which was parked right beside them. She had an idea. "Can you…take me to my school then?" she asked timidly.

A look of surprise took over Mamoru's face, but this time, no sarcastic remarks. "Sure." He said with some hesitation.

The got into his car. Mamoru started the car but didn't step on it immediately. "Are you sure you want to go to school? I mean…after all that's happened?"

She only nodded.

"Very well…" He sighed and moved the car.

The ride was filled with silence. Mamoru tried to concentrate on the road and turned to look at the blonde sitting beside him once in a while. The whole time, she had been looking down at her uniform skirt, not making a sound. He didn't want to push her any further, and hoped that whatever it was, she could make it on her own. If today would be like any other day, he'd still see her this afternoon at the arcade. Hopefully by then she'd be less intense. Or maybe he was being over reactive, girls cried for no reason all the time right? Maybe Usagi was just having a bad morning.

Besides, he could always find out something from her friends.

For the thousandth time of that day, he sighed. As if he didn't have enough on his mind already, and now there was Usagi to worry about. Not that he was being selfish or anything…but Usagi's problems, whatever they were, were far smaller than that of his own. Seeing her this way today, seeing the drastic change in her personality, somehow reminded him of…Sailor Moon; the way she'd helplessly laying on the ground—she seemed so weak, so vulnerable, so…needed to be protected. He knew there was not the slightest bit of resemblance between Usagi and _her, _the situations they were in were so completely different—Usagi probably just got depressed because she failed another test or something, while Sailor Moon is risking her life to protect the city—but somehow, their weak side reminded him of each other so much.

Mean while, he hoped that Sailor Moon is resting somewhere safe now, seeing as how last night certainly did a number on her. He wondered if they would meet again tonight, since the youmas appear more often than ever now.

The view of the school was now in sight, directly ahead, interrupting Mamoru's thoughts. "Hey Usagi?"

She looked up, first to the direction of her school, then turned to him.

"Why do you want to go to school so badly today?"

She shrugged. "I have to see my friends."

"I see." He stopped the car on the side of the road and shut off the engine. "Well your body is pretty important too. So don't put your health in danger just to see your friends." And smiled, while Usagi unbuckled her seatbelt.

She reached for the door, when he called, "Usagi."

Turning her head around, fingers still on the handle of the door, she looked at him.

"It's not…something at home, is it?"

"No." She opened the door and stepped out. "Thank you for the ride." Like that, she closed the door gently and walked away.

Mamoru waited till she entered the building and sat there a few more seconds, before finally backing out his car to catch his morning class, which already started 30 minutes ago.

**

* * *

Please review! And remember—flames are motivating criticism to me!**

**God Bless and happy New Year!**

**The one, the only,**

**Gugugaga **


End file.
